scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo Meets Bugs Bunny
Scooby-Doo Meets Bugs Bunny is the fourth episode of Scooby-Doo Meets the Stars! Premise The gang visit a new friend, Bugs Bunny, but it looks like he has a mystery for them. Script The Mystery Machine drives through a wood. "Like, why do woods always have to be creepy?" Asks Shaggy. "Reah" agrees Scooby. "It's not that bad guys" says Fred. "Yeah, the woods are beautiful" replies Daphne. Then Scooby looks out of the window and sees a creepy old tree staring at the van with its yellow eyes. Then Scooby closes the curtains on the window. Then the gang see a man chasing a rabbit. "Hey, what's going on out there" asks Fred. "I don't know, let's go and see" says Velma. The van stops and the gang get out. "Hey, what are you doing to that poor rabbit" asks Daphne. "I-I-I'm hunting him" says the man. "Hey, what's up doc?" Says the rabbit. "Awww, you're so cute, what are you called" asks Velma. "I'm Bugs Bunny" replies the rabbit. "And I'm Elmer" says the man. "We're Mystery Inc." says Fred. "Mystery Inc, then we've got a mystery just for you" says the rabbit. Later. "So you say there is a tree ghoul haunting the woods" says Fred. "Y-y-y-yes" answeres Elmer. Then suddenly the Tree Ghoul chases them. Fred, Velma, Daphne and Elmer run in a group and Scooby, Shaggy and Bugs run off in a group. The Tree Ghoul chases Scooby, Shaggy and Bugs. "Rikes" screams Scooby. "Like, why do the ghost always go after us?" Asks Shaggy. "They always chase you guys" says Bugs. "Yep" says Shaggy. Then Bugs stops and smashes a giant carrot onto the head of the ghoul. "Ouch!" Yells the Tree Ghoul. They carry on running until they loose the ghoul and find the rest of the gang. Soon. They start a camp fire and sit down eating marshmallows. "Rashmallows" says Scooby. "Like, marshmallows are the best" says Shaggy. "Reah, the rest" agrees Scooby. "I prefer carrots" says Bugs chucking his marshmallow on the floor and getting a fresh carrot from a hole in the ground. Scooby then eats the marshmallow. "Urgh" everyone says. "Like, I wanted that Scoob" argues Shaggy. "Sorry" laughs Scooby. "So do you think you'll be able to solve the mystery" asks Elmer. "Of course we will, we always do" says Fred. "Don't worry" says Velma. "We're the best mystery solvers around" replies Daphne. "Like, I agree, we always solve these mysteries" says Shaggy. "We need to capture the ghoul" says Fred determinedly. The next day, Scooby, Shaggy and Bugs are bait and Fred, Daphne, Velma and Elmer are setting up a trap. The ghost comes out and gets trapped. "Now it's time to see who you are" says Fred taking of the mask. "Who are you?" They say. "I'm called Tyler, Elmer hired me" the man says. "Is this true Elmer" asks Daphne. "Yes, I'm sorry, I just wanted to kill Bugs, and it would have all worked if it weren't for you meddling kids" says Elmer. Then Bugs wraps a rope around Elmer's hands. Later, the police take Elmer and Tyler away and the gang say goodbye to Bugs. In the Mystery Machine. "Like, what a day" says Shaggy. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo" cheers Scooby. The End. Characters and Cast *''Scooby-Doo'' by Frank Welker *''Shaggy Rogers'' by Matthew Lillard *''Daphne Blake'' by Grey DeLisle *''Fred Jones'' by Frank Welker *''Velma Dinkley'' by Mindy Cohn *''Bugs Bunny'' by Joe Alaskey *''Elmer Fudd'' by Billy West *''Tyler'' by Matthew Lillard Villains *''The Tree Ghoul'' by Dee Bradley Baker Notes/trivia *This episode takes imformation from the famous Looney Tunes. Category:DarthHill's Stuff Category:Scooby Doo Category:Crossovers